Heisei no Krarisu
by Tsubome
Summary: MK Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is THE Nakamori-keibu's daughter. Apparently, she was wrong.
1. Prologue

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arsene Lupin. It's just a reference-y type of thing. And I AM NOT the owner of MK or Conan. If I was, I'd have married Shinichi off to Ran and made Kaito elope with Aoko already. Somehow. xD

* * *

Chapter: Prologue

Kaito is miffed. Yes, he is.

Apparently, Aoko thought it not worth any of her time to be spent with him anymore.

Hey, wait. Wasn't she in another one of those "I'll be more of a help to Tousan this way!!" moods? Like she was plotting something against KID (again) last week? And she was missing from their house the whole day, too.

Oh, darn. He should have known.

Kaito threw the last of the bits and pieces in his hand to the side of the street (carelessly thrown paper can cause accidents too, you know!). Oh, she will PAY.

Aoko Nakamori shall rue the day she actually stood up THIS Kaito.


	2. A blue gemmed flower

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arsene Lupin. It's just a reference-y type of thing. And I AM NOT the owner of MK or Conan. If I was, I'd have married Shinichi off to Ran and made Kaito elope with Aoko already. Somehow. xD

* * *

Chapter 1: A blue-gemmed flower

At this very moment, Nakamori Aoko knew. She has just struck on THE jackpot. And yes, it will lead to the downfall fo the ever-so-annoying (and so darn smart. Curse him to death!) Kaitou KID.

Why? 'Coz she think she has just found a lead on one of his many hideouts. Whether it was a habit or just a real hideout, she did not know. But it was something of a lead, nonetheless.

She had always snooped around the town enough to suspect that he lived in a place around here. She asked around enough to drain the whole town's KID information (and quite possibly their fandom. She thinks she might have already converted some of the more active KID-followers to the KID-is-such-a-pain-in-the-A fanclub. Success!!).

A few KID-followers saw him running around in a few specific places at night after a heist. And it was always straight into a particular back alley (which was only just a few blocks away from her house. Oh, the horror!!).

One very much of a fan (who shall remain unnamed. A good officer never gives away the names of her sources!) even went as far as following him in there to see his change. Into a boy. Though the boy never saw the fangirl herself, Aoko knew she has just struck on something.

The girl never knew the color of the boy's eyes. He had his back turned then. But still, this was good enough information that might possibly lead to KID's very fall. Come to think of it, nobody has ever actually wondered on why the heck KID insists on wearing guy's clothes all the time. And he also uses a guy's voice. Maybe it was because he wanted to stay true to himself?

Though she still wasn't sure on whether the "young boy" was actually a disguise or not, at least she knew one of KID's habits. And a hiding place. AND (quite possibly) his gender.

Oh, Tousan would be so proud. While he might have not have believed her the first time she proclaimed that she will help and support him with all the power she could, he will now.

She raised a fist into the air. Aoko immediately hid her notebook (full of all hardly-worked-for information) into her back pocket. She will not be deterred this time. Who cared on whether she made Kaito go to somewhere (which she did not remember) and just made him wait all day? (For she was not coming, she told him that already!!).

"Hell yes!"

That afternoon, the citizens of Beika only wondered on where that strong wind that passed by their houses came from.

* * *

_My eyes have been snatched by a little blue-gemmed flower  
Ensnared and entrapped within all gems of snow  
From a dark night's clutches I shall catch her  
And then show her off to everyone below_

_Kaitou KID_ l:D

_P.S. When in Rome_

Nakamori Ginzo (not for the first time in his long-lived life) was confused.

The notice wasn't really that hard to decipher. It was practically screaming about that new showcased carved piece on the Beika Museum tomorrow night. But he was very suspicious of the fact that it was easy. _TOO _easy.

Or maybe it was just him and his paranoia.

The "Frozen Rose" as the owner (who was female) liked to call it, was going to be the main piece in the museum tomorrow night. And mostly high-class people were going to be invited. Since he said a "dark night's clutches", then he must have meant being under the cover of something. Like going through ventilation or such. He should watch that as well then. And that could also mean the time a "dark night" arrives. Maybe he meant twilight? Yep, maybe it was the time twilight completely disappears.

Darn. Kaitou KID always finds a way to make things more complicated. And possibly rid him of his job. "P.S.", he said. Does KID even send PSes? Darn him. "When in Rome" -_Do as the Romans do. _Is KID telling him to do something? But the museum does nothing but show people what's inside. Or...KID is telling him to give the notice to the press or something?

And Aoko will also annoy him for her to be allowed in the KID-squad. Maybe he WILL be fired this time. Ginzo sighed.

* * *

At the night of the heist, crowds wandered around the said place of their new event. The main event of the day, actually. Even TV crews waited for the appearance of their star. Nobody fails to give attention to KID, whether it was support or not.

And in the middle of it all Kaito Kuroba stood. Aoko said her father had allowed her to go inside and help with the KID-catching. Meaning more trouble for him (or so it seems). But hey, more fun, right? And it wasn't like she wasn't part of what he wanted from this place, anyway. Whatever the police may have thought he wanted.

It might even make his job easier this way, if the crowds were any indication. He bet the only thing Nakamori-keibu actually understood from his notice was the P.S. part.

He went into the middle of a back alley just in the house beside the museum. Yes, this will all be clearer by then.

* * *

Nakamori Ginzo didn't know what to do. Not when things were like this.

A while ago, KID suddenly appeared in the middle of the showcase. It was just when the piece was going to be announced to everyone. A burst of smoke surrounded the person who was holding the mike. When the smoke dissipated (and all the hidden police were around the man), KID was in his place.

Just then, everything became a blur. He heard a girl (Oh, it was Aoko) shouting, "Protect the Frozen Rose at all costs!". Other people were hesitating on what to do. It was then that he resumed control over his senses and took over.

"Catch KID!"

And at that very moment, KID lunged. A second was all it took for Ginzo to realize that KID wasn't going for the Frozen Rose. He wasn't even going near it. No, KID was giving a leap _away_ from it. And straight into him. He blinked. _What the hell?!_

A moment later, the world slowed down. KID stepped on the shoulders of Nakamori-keibu. And he turned his head to the person a step away from where he stood.

_My eyes have been snatched by a little blue-gemmed flower_

KID jumped down. With one step, he reached for a girl who was just beside Ginzo. Nobody realized who the girl was until it was too late to do so. KID carried her in his arms and went straight for the exit door to outside, where thousands of fans were waiting for him to make an appearance.

_Ensnared and entrapped within all gems of snow_

Overhead, somebody was saying something through the museum speaker. Ginzo wasn't able to recognize the voice, nor know what was being said. Just then, all he was able to know was that KID was holding _his daughter_.

_From a dark night's clutches I shall catch her_

Kid stepped in the middle of the crowd outside. He looked up. What a lovely night it was. There were no clouds in sight. Everyone stepped away because of their surprise. KID grinned. He set down the girl.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Ginzo's world stopped. _And then show her off to everyone below_.

"_Boku wa koi ni shita._" He took Aoko's hand. She stood there, transfixed, as if she didn't know what the heck was going on. Maybe she didn't. Maybe it was shock. He raised it to show to everyone what he was going to do next.

_P.S. When in Rome_

KID bowed slightly to face her direction. "And to Nakamori Aoko-sama" And he kissed her hand.

At that very moment, Aoko's world spun into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: With my rough fangirl japanese, what I know is that _Boku wa koi ni shita_ means "I have fallen in love". Or something near to it.

And no, the evil Organization will pay no heed to what KID does this time. That's because they think he will be too smart to make them go after a girl who will (from now on) be marked as "important" by the police. She'll be guarded and taken far, far away from any other suspicious people after her. So no.


	3. A Kaito in Denial

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: Not that it's me, but has anybody heard Aoyama-sama talk? 'Cuz I'm sure it must be VERY girly if I am the true owner of Meitantei Conan.

P.S. I love JE and NEWS in particular, but do not own them. I'd be the happiest girl on earth if I did, though.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Kaito in Denial

Aoko woke up the next morning in a relatively happy mood. She had a lovely dreamless sleep. And the sun was out, too. Yep, this is the BEST morning ever.

And nothing can ruin it.

She (as usual) made her father some breakfast. And hummed that other song by JE ("Ai Nante", was it?). She even went as far as to make a smiley face in Tou-san's hotdog with eggs. And she added some toast to complete the equation.

She ignored his weird looks and "Are you okay?" gestures. When he went to the "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today..." part she promptly silenced him with a small smile. _Oops, must have overdone it._

When she arrived at her school, she saw the many TV and newspaper reporters crowding around the front gate. But she paid them no heed. After all, she shoudn't care about the petty news that have nothing to do with her.

It was only when they all ran to her that Aoko went curious. _Why are they all running towards me? _The reporters surrounded her in all of her sides. They all blocked her way to moving even one step from her current position.

She tuned back to what one was saying. "...concerning the events of yesterday."

_Yesterday?_ But yesterday was just another perfectly ordinary day. All she did was her usual thing - do some KID investigation and wait for the next heist.

Er...wait. Rewind. Play. _Heist._

Oh, darn.

With one single memory returned to many years' storage, Aoko's beautiful morning turned into the WORST EVER.

No, she must hide her face from the world! Oh, the shame! All daughters of policemen everywhere will criticize and ridicule her. For being the one out of these millions who actually did the opposite of what is expected of her.

And by then, only one single priority plastered itself on Aoko's mind.

_Run away. Hide. _

But even that now seemed impossible. That's since she is currently in the middle of this big crowd of eager reporters. And they were all waiting for her to answer them. One by one.

"Please, let me go. I'm going to be late." Well, that was a good enough excuse (at least). Maybe her Class Adviser will approve of such a reason for being late? It can be valid enough, can't it? _Not being able to go to school on time because of reporters._

But even then, it did not deter the more persistent ones (which consist of practically the whole population of them. Which good reporter is not persistent?). Aoko sighed. Now she has to make a way for her to go through this. Does that mean this is what KID had to deal with every time he showed even just a small silhouette of himself?

Now she felt a small pinch of sympathy. Yes, just that size in her heart. Exactly 5 percent. Though the rest says anger, since HE was the one who caused her to be in this position in the first place. Aoko's thoughts were only disturbed by an oddly familiar shout by the press people.

"Hey! It's KID!" Speak of the devil. HE was standing there. His feet were on the side post of the front gate. And he stood there. Monocle, hat and all.

Aoko blinked. Did KID just wink? At her? Oh, wait. The reporters are going away now. Must. Make. Escape.

* * *

"That was SO sweet!" Aoko's friend (who shall remain nameless for the time being) proclaimed. To the whole class. "To use himself as a decoy for his precious to escape from the hands of her fears!"

'Precious'. Right.

Kaito rolled his eyes. Akako smirked. And Hakuba snorted.

Aoko, on the other hand, remained silent. Her friend looked at her again. And stole a glance at Kaito.

"Hey. Aren't you going to complain or something?"

And all he was able to do was shrug.

"Like I can do something. Nobody can stop KID." In here he smirked.

"It's not like I'm in love with Aoko or anything. Baka." He gave a lopsided grin. "Though I'm a bit jealous. I wonder how a bust-size-less wonder can accomplish such a great feat."

Kaito sprung onto his knees. He bowed to Aoko. "If you know a secret, oh great master, please teach me!!"

Aoko did not seem to be proud of herself for some reason. "Bust. Size. Less. WONDER?!" she twitched.

"Uhuh. I mean, if I was KID, then at least I'd choose a fan. With assets." He waggled his eyebrows. Aoko felt a strong gust of wind blow her skirt.

"Though there IS a very nice view he can benefit from."

Everyone went silent. They didn't want to stand in the way of Aoko's rage. Once she gets her hands on this dead man.

Aoko's friend's brows were raised. "Or maybe Kuroba-kun is just in denial!!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the one who spoke. A great thud resounded through the room. They all looked at the source.

It was Kaito. With his head on the floor. And he was twitching.

A collective questioning word was spoken by everyone present (save the friend).

"Denial?!"

* * *

A/N: Has anybody guessed the meaning of the previous chapter's KID note? Since Naka-Mouri kinda means "Into Death". WIth my bad fangirl jap. And Death in poetry is night. Or something like that. Teehee.

:  
Solera: Kaitou/Kaito name-thingy fixed. IN BOTH CHAPTERS. Thank this very persistent muse, desu!!

chibi-chan-san: Oh, me? Nah, dun look at Tsu. She's not doing the writing. That muse, chibi KxA-chan is doing everything. Even the splitting.

katiesparks: Er... though I don't have anything to replace the plrase, so I'll jst stick to that for now. ;;

Chocolatey Taste: Ooooh, atarashii pen da!! Must. Start. Writing.

Ooh, I ACTUALLY have reviews!! Now I feel like I REALLY want to continue. My other fics are on hiatus at the moment. Blame chibi KID. He's the new muse.


	4. ATCF

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: Er... Anime? Oh I don't own any. I borrowed it all. Through . xDD

* * *

Chapter 3: And then comes the flirting...

No. F'''in'. Way.

Aoko stood transfixed. She had just woken up. After dragging her sleepy face to the bath to wake herself up, she went back to her room. And noticed one thing. She stared at her beside table. It was completely empty and spot/dust-free, save for one thing.

There is a note on her table.

Aoko picked it up. She opened the folded note, ignoring the caricature in front of her. She did not need to remember such annoying things now.

And simultaneously stiffened. _What. The. Heck?!_ And she thought KAITO was annoying. Try having the world's most twitch-worthy phantom thief after you.

Then this is most certainly a taste of hell.

_To a certain blue-gemmed flower,_

_Thy frozen heart  
One ought to steal  
With these cloaked hands  
They'll melt and heal_

_A faithful lover,  
Kaitou KID_ l:D

"Cloaked?"

Meaning he'd use a disguise or something? Oh, damn.

Never mind. She'll just hide her face from the world. Or her head. Preferably her whole body in itself. Plastic surgery debatable. Starting TODAY...and until forever. Forever and ever, until everyone else disappears and all that's left of her is an old husk of bone. Where she's the only person left.

And while that happens, KID may just as well die too. He's as old (maybe older) as her father, right? Super eww. Like she'd go around having the world's oldest pedophile after her.

But what about Tousan? And Aoko raised a fist with that thought.

No she wouldn't disappoint him now. Not after she's worked so hard for him. She has yet to tell him about her discovery just a few days ago.

Oh yeah. That place.

Aoko suppressed a small smile. Now THERE'S a plan.

* * *

KID sat in a tree outside of the Nakamori residence. Maybe it might be dangerous for him this way, but it was FUN. He'd never had this type of pastime before (Pastime. Yeah, right.)

Uhmm...was it just him? Or was Aoko planning something? She looked that way. Like she knew something and was going to utilize that fact to her advantage in the BEST way possible.

She has that familiar look in her eye.

Maybe it might not be so easy to act as KID around her, after all.

* * *

Aoko turned a corner. She let out a pleased breath she had been holding.

And stopped. She is now facing the same alley she looked at before. It was dark and unnoticed. And nobody will even dare to enter it. Who knows what is hidden in this darkness? But she did not know what to do.

Uh...now what? Maybe if she...

"KID!! I know you're there! Show yourself!"

And true enough, somebody appeared. He was hiding in the shadows up until a while ago. She struck a fighting pose. In case he tried to attack her and kidnap her or something. She wasn't the daughter of the great Nakamori-keibu for nothing, you know!

But it wasn't KID.

It was Kaito. _Kuroba_.

"Ehh?!"

* * *

"So you say that place is KID's hideout?" Kaito put both of his hands behind his head. They were both walking away from a certain popular ice cream shop. It had just opened recently, though. But the ice cream was soft enough and was given in a fairly large amount. Even Aoko herself wondered how she'd be able to finish it by herself.

Aoko nodded. She licked her ice cream. Ah, good! Like a taste of the softest ice cream on the planet!

She felt something shuffle from the person beside her. Kaito was...laughing!! But why?

"Ano" She glared at him. "Just what do you find so funny?!" She raised an eyebrow. She snorted and went back to licking her ice cream. She REALLY wanted to finish it.

Kaito was looking at her ice cream oddly. She's never seen him with that look in his eyes before. Wait. Did he just break that constant smile?

"You ARE Kaito, right?"

And 'Kaito' gave a smirk. "Well, it mostly depends on which Kaito you are speaking of."

Aoko stopped walking. She completely forgot about the ice cream. It started to melt. The ice cream cooled the tip of her finger.

"...Ojou-san." That wasn't Kaito's voice. Kaito's voice is always joking and distinct. She was the one person in the whole world who knew his voice fully.

'Kaito' stole her ice cream from her hands. And he started licking it.

Oh, no.

"Kaitou KID?!"

The fake Kaito put a hand to cover her mouth. "Oy, oy. That's not very nice. Or sanitary. Please don't spray me with that muck."

Aoko glared at him with a red face. And he laughed at the cute image she projected.

"Well, not after I went so far just to get close to you."

And he licked her ice cream. Again. For some reason, it REALLY mde her want to shiver. Or just run away to the deepest parts of the planet. Where he could never get close to her again. She bit his hand (or at least tried to). But she wasn't able to. Because he had already pulled it away from her mouth before she could do something 'unsanitary' again.

"I knew you'd do that." Lick.

Stop doing that! Darn KID. Her face turned even redder. She tried to reach for his ice cream. Of course, he pulled it away from her.

"Doing what?" Uh. Did she say that one out loud?

Lick

Lick

"Stop licking my ice cream!" She put on a seemingly intimidating pose. But all it was able to do was make him grin. KID really thought that pose was cute. If only she'd make that pose a more common occurrence when she was with him. Again, he licked her ice cream.

"Why?" That knowing look was getting a bit too annoying for her taste. He riled her up even more than Kaito did!

"It's an indirect k-k-k-"She stopped talking. Aoko crossed her arms. She promptly turned away from him.

"-Kiss?" He finished her sentence for her. KID laughed. Aoko tried to punch him. But he evaded it and licked her ice cream again.

"Give. That. Back." Glare. "Now."

"And you'll just eat it as well?" Lick.

"Er...um." She turned red. "Just...just. And what did you do to the real Kaito?"

KID grinned again. "Whatever could you mean? The real Kaito is right in front of you."

"Argh!! Kaito does not talk that way! That is not Kaito's voice! And Kaito is not as annoying as you are!" Her glare deepened. He smirked at her before having most of her ice cream. _So she knew my voice to that extent? _

Her gaze turned to the ice cream.

"Argh! I give u-" And she was shut up by the ice cream being shoved into her mouth.

"And sometimes I wonder what attracted me to you in the first place."

"Mmmmhff." Was all she accomplished in saying.

"Pardon?"

"What- you - I - erk!" Kaito held up one hand.

"One word at a time, please."

She huffed indignantly and went back to licking her ice cream. "Never mind."

But - "You DO know I wont give up."

"So?"

"I just think it's better this way."

Her glare returned. She finished the ice cream.

"You're eating it."

"So?" She raised an eyebrow. What?! Ice cream tasted good! She had to finish it before he ever thought of stealing it again. Though she'd protect it from him now. She guard this ice cream! She won't give it to him, even if her begs and offers himself for it!

Did she just think that?! No, no! _I mean, I'd LOVE it if he offered his being caught for me to give this ice cream!_

"And to think you were complaining about indirect things and such a while ago."

"Erk!" Aoko sputtered.

And thus the day ended without any (noticeable) injury.

* * *

A/N: Hell, yeah. I'm on a roll.

Edit: I NEED A BETA!! Anybody who can actually improve what I write is good enough. Please edit the previous chapters as well if you have the time.

And I'm hosting a contest. Whoever wins is going to be the recipient of a picture courtesy of me. They are free to choose the contents.

Rules are:

-it is strictly KIDxAoko. Not KurobaxAoko or such like that. I mean in Aoko's view, she's falling for KID. Get the difference?  
-Shinichi and Heiji have to be mentioned, somehow. xD  
-Preferably involved.

This fic can be in any form. Drabble, one-shot, ficlet, even multi-chaptered. Just make it good enough.

Winner will be given by the end of Heisei no Krarisu.


	5. Conan Entrance

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: It tried to steal the ownership, but alas. Gosho-sama owns KID. He's the better thief. Blame him. Not me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Conan - Entrance

"Is there anything wrong, Ayumi-chan?" Mitsuhiko just had to ask her the one question that annoyed her the most. Not that it was wrong, per se. It was just fairly disturbing how he had to read (and disrupt) her thoughts like that. But she'll be a good girl and accept the gesture anyway.

But still. She REALLY wanted him to shut up for once. And those googly eyes he and Genta keep on sending her aren't unnoticed, no. But she COULD do without them. And now he was looking at her curiously. Darn Mitsuhiko.

"It's just..." She hesitated. Darn those eyes. "I think I saw Shinichi-niisan in this park yesterday. He was laughing along with a girl."

Yes. To shut this blabbermouth up. Because Ayumi desperately wanted them to go far, far away. Who cared about her thoughts? For once, she wanted to be selfish. Just be selfish and live away from their eyes and noses and... yes. All that and only with Conan by her side.

They both heard a loud thud resound from behind them. They looked at where it originated.

Conan was on the ground. Well, there was this, too. Sometimes Conan was unusually clumsy. He was smarter than Mitsuhiko. Sometimes he was even stronger than Genta. At sports, he shined. And yet...

Ayumi went curious. Why was he always like this on details that concern Shinichi-niisan?

"That's impossible. You must have seen wrong, Ayumi." Well, duh. She MUST HAVE. HE is Shinichi. And he doesn't remember suddenly regaining his true size and going to this park afterwards yesterday. Right?

"No, really. And the girl looked kinda like Ran-neechan." Er. So he regained his age and went to this park with Ran who had a new hairstyle? Wait. That doesn't make sense. Ran was with him the whole day yesterday. Conan didn't know what to do or think. If only Haibara was here. Then he would have been sure he didn't do anything like that yesterday.

"You must have been mistaken, Ayumi-chan." Yep. He remembered it all clearly. Ran was with him and Sonoko yesterday. They were going around certain places passed by the Beika train. So either he really did all that yesterday and just lost his memory somehow, or split himself. And either is still not possible. The only other way for him to split himself is for him to find a double who looks exactly like him. And there wasn't really anybody in the world who did. He was the one and only Koukousei Meitantei Kudo Shinichi. Nobody else has his face, not really. The only one who can assume his face that easily is...

...KID?!

Conan grew panicked. KID was here? In this very park? And it was yesterday. "Ayumi-chan, where? And when?" He shook her.

Ayumi grew frightened. Why was Conan-kun acting like this all of a sudden? Maybe if she complied...

"There. She pointed a shaky finger at the spot she saw them. "He was eating ice cream with her at around afternoon yesterday."

Afternoon? Meaning KID lived somewhere near here. And he was with a girl. That would have been dangerous. Even more so if RAN was the one who saw them. She'd murder him for sure. Saying things like "I trusted you" and "You were lying" and those types of dramatic stuff. She's always liked to watch those types, come to think of it.

"But she was calling him Kaito or some other. I'm not sure." Ayumi tried her best to recollect more. Conan waited. Is there any other type of information she could relay? There seemed no other. He sighed.

Kaito. If that was REALLY his name, then it would be too funny. A kaitou named Kaito. Like he'd fall for that. It was probably a fake name or something. So he won't rely on that one. Fake identities are common nowadays.

"Oh yeah!" Ayumi's remembered something. "The girl looked a bit familiar. He was calling her something-go."

Well, there's something. Girls with go on the end of their name aren't really that common nowadays. _Ringo? _Naw. But Ayumi DID say...

"Familiar?" Conan voiced his thoughts out loud. "Then who were the last people you saw before that, Ayumi-chan?"

"I was reading the newspaper, so I'm not too sure."

Oh. Newspaper. That's easy. He'd just have to check out yesterday's news, then.

* * *

_FRONT PAGE ARTICLE_

_KID...BELOVED?_

_Thousands of fans now host broken hearts for..._

Erm. Right. Conan raised a skeptical eyebrow. It went even higher as her read the rest. No way. That would TOTALLY give KID away. He won't really base everything on what he read. Printed stuff can be edited to satisfy the tastes of the reader and author. The only one who actually wrote something decent (to him, anyways) was the great Conan Doyle. His father's case is debatable, but really. He has to at least have a critical mind to do proper reasoning, right?

And there was a picture of a girl. Who looked only slightly similar to Ran. Maybe Ayumi had something going on to her suspicions, after all.

"Ao...ko." Or maybe not. Something-go, she said. Conan held in a large sigh.

So KID is close to this person? How many more strings of coincidences are there to haunt his life? He's already tired enough with his own case as it is. Shinichi's doppelganger is close to a person who looks like the person who is closest to Shinichi. Or maybe he was just using Shinichi's face as a disguise. It HAD happened before. Conan wouldn't put it past KID to do this again.

Either way, Conan still had to find a way to get close to this said 'beloved' of KID. For the sake of information, of course. He's not really the type to get revenge. No, really. He isn't.

Oh, fine. So he was. And KID'll pay for that last time he snuck out of the investigation from right under Conan's nose. So this time, Conan will...

Oh, yeah. _Conan_ can get close to her. And she won't suspect such a little cute kid like him. Not unless she is actually some paranoid obaasan in disguise. Which is close to impossible. KID falling for a disguised lady would really put him in his place. And his luck is too good for that to ever happen. But first, he had to find her address.

"...daughter of Nakamori Ginzo." Nakamori-keibu? The one in charge of KID? Then that's easier. He might have some hurdles to go through, seeing as since she is a target of KID's, but hell. They won't suspect him. Even KID cannot disguise himself as a kid.

And he's just ask for someone in the police to tell him about "that Nakamori-san".

Funny how KID chose his only one to be that single one who'll actually hate him. Unlike the rest. Even Conan can bet that KID can make Ran fall for him if he tried hard enough. He's capable of eliciting blushes from anyone. Unless if it was this girl. She just be the key to KID's downfall.

And then he'd catch KID.

At that moment, the great Detective Conan-sama cackled ominously. At last. Prepare yourself, KID.

* * *

Just then, Kaito Kuroba shivered. He looked at the great fluffy clouds slowly moving forwards in the sky.

"It's quite chilly today."

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

Aoko opened the door to meet the eyes of...nobody.

"Down here, neechan." What a cute voice. Like a child's.

She looked down. Standing right in front of the door was a little kid who didn't even reach her waist. He has blue eyes that are covered by these large glasses. A child genius? How cute.

"Yes, shonen-kun?" He is SO cute. She resisted the urge to hug him and squish him like a plushie. And he was trying his best to pull of that 'cool' look. With his hands in his pockets and all that. Though the only word that entered her mind was 'cute'.

"A..." Conan hadn't really fore planned this far. All he knew was that she needed to protect herself from KID. And then he'd enter and catch KID in the easiest way possible. Er. Who cares? Just go on with it. "Boku wa Edogawa Conan. Meitantei."

He crossed his arms. "I'm here to protect you from KID." She stared at him. Conan felt a sweatdrop on his forehead. That didn't seem to give her the message clearly. Maybe he should reiterate? "I-"

"How cute!" She picked him up and raised him to eye level. "Does this mean you'll stay with me till KID goes away?"

"Uhmm.." Was this girl really the same as Ran? She resembled Kazuha more. He let off a reluctant nod.

"Good."

He sweatdropped again. Who cared on whether this girl misunderstood him or not? Though she really seemed to think he was a kid trying to show off. Argh.

Still. Now Conan is one step closer to his goal.

* * *

A/N: Done!! Here's to everyone!. Don't worry, there will be more KID action in the next chapter. Especially the interactions with Conan. Look forward to it!

ziraulo: WTF?! Is it just me or did you just call yourself 'sira-ulo?' Uhmmm. Er. Ignore this filipino baka.

Here's the update!! xDD And your name sounds really...unique. Lol.

Fish Head the 3rd and Co: Waha!! I absolutely adore MIdnight Meetings!! And Midday Meetings, as well! Though I think my fic needs more paragraphs, so yeah. xDD

And the contest has a deadline. Which is the time I finish Heisei no Krarisu. Though I don't know when, I'm speedily updating every day. Like now. xD And Conan is too cute to ignore.

I even have this idea with my neechan about having Conan and Kaito. Being twins. And they say lol. But I'm considering adding that idea in here. I dunno how or when, though. Maybe when I reach the 10+ chapters.

-Widdle KxA muse-chama offering her new tea bags with milk and sugar. WaHAHA! Sugar high!!

Solera: Actually, I haven't read that many KxA fics around here, so that suggestion hepled a lot. And about beta-ing me, you just need to send my email a copy of the edited version of my chapter. I'll accept the edits and fix it in the ff version.

Late or not, you reviewed anyway!! xD

Also, thanks for reading, minna! This fic is the most accomplished one I've had so far. I hope you keep on reading.

And please, please enter the contest! KxA-chama is pleading!! For KxA-sama!!

Till next time!

Tsu-chan


	6. Mild Annoyances

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: Conan? It's lovely. So is MK.

Sorry. What was the question?

* * *

Chapter 4: Mild Annoyances

Nakamori Ginzo had no idea on what to do next.

It had been a full three days after KID's great announcement. By then, he's held up the many authorities who wanted to get their (filthy) hands on his daughter. But this time, it appears he doesn't have much of a choice.

Not when foreign officials are now involved.

Most of them have been suggesting he give (lend) her to someone who can utilize his full time to 'protecting' her. He snorted. HE himself was able to do the job. But all their answers lead to one statement: He is not competent enough.

If Ginzo wasn't even able to protect how many (hundreds? thousands? of) priceless gems from KID, then how can he actually assure them he'd be able to do so as well this time? His daughter is an important citizen (yeah, right. citizen my butt. you just want to manipulate he to get to KID). He needed to let her be with someone who is sure to guard someone (or someTHING, rather) from KID. And since there wasn't really someone in this whole world who can, then he kept them quiet.

But then a new problem arised.

What if KID tried to get close to his daughter by other means?

Well. If he actually did, then what the heck would Ginzo be able to do? He knew that there wouldreally be no way for him to protect her, then. KID can easily just break through a horde of policemen with just one snap of his finger. What could stop him from doing the same this time?

But he knew those authrities just want KID. They did not want to protect Aoko. They're using her as bait.

Instead of protecting her, they'd just broadcast her. Or lock her up to see who would dare to try getting close (KID will be the only one stupid enough to do so, anyway).

Or worse, both at the same time. But before anything else, Nakamori Ginzo is a father. He knew that sometimes things had to be done for things to turn out okay. But this will get too far. He will never let his Aoko be exposed to such dangerous activities.

Maybe if someo- oh.

Now there's an idea.

* * *

Aoko woke up to a weird morning. When she was fully awake, she had expected to see Conan-kun on the extra futon she laid out for him last night. Instead, he had been sleeping on the kitchen table. He went weird and acted more detective-ish than before. She badly wanted to roll her eyes. He was trying too hard on this "Meitantei" thing.

Though it appears his weird behavior sprung up from the fact that he hasn't slept a wink the whole night. The whole time, he's been waiting for KID to show up somehow (probably expecting his white attire). She laughed to herself. He was trying to fix himself some coffee that time when he sat down on the kitchen table. By the time the water had been hot enough, he's already fallen asleep. Probably due to over-fatigue.

This time, he's gotten cheerful.

"Ne, neechan. You like Holmes?"

No, she did not. He father did. And it annoyed her. Why the heck does everybody expect her to like some old times guy? She liked JE better. Possibly Gackt and 2-mix as well. And maybe a few magicians here and there.

But Conan was still yapping about the greatness of each and every thing he has said. Along with all the stories he was mentioned in. Noisy kid. She yawned. Better get this morning's newspaper and mail while Conan has his back to her.

She slowly sneaked outside. Hell, no. His voice still reached her ears even after she's closed the front door! Aoko twitched. He's NOT a fan. No. That kind of person is what one would call a fan-atic. Like a certain teenage magician she knew. _Speaking of Kaito_, Aoko's never actually seen him since... well, that school incident.

Wonder what the heck KID did to him. Though if it was Kaito, he's actually roll and run around like a dog if it was for KID's sake. Obviously, she's never actually considered that fact. That Kaito would actually be WILLING to lock himself in some hidden place for KID's sake. Knowing him, he will. No doubt about it.

She looked at that day's newspaper. _No heists?_ Well, that was... surprising. Though very nice. It would be good to have her father go home for dinner (even if it was just for today). And she won't be alone tonight! Not with both Conan-kun and Tousan around her.

Beside the newspaper was a small note. She ignored the little flowers drawn around it like a border. Who the hell puts notes in the mailbox?

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I hope you'll like the flowers  
That this unshaped heart drew_

KID l:D

When she finished reading the note, it disppeared in a large poof of pink smoke. She looked at her hand. It is now holding a small bunch of blue roses and red violets. Inside, Conan was still mumbling to himself. It seems he's still not able to decide which scene he likes better from this other story of Holmes.

"What BAD color coordination. Though I guess it's expected of KID. Seeing as since his fashion sense isn't up to mark, either." Her voice wasn't really that loud. But it was enough to make the person hiding behind the large lamp post to step out.

"Oy. That's not fair, 'jou-san." His face was really identical to the real one. If he wasn't speaking with KID's voice just then, Aoko would have mistaken him for the real Kaito. Maybe he really WAS that good (like Kaito said). Even a childhood friend like her would be fooled easily (if only you knew, Aoko).

"What the heck are you doing here? Trying to see my reaction to this stupid piece of paper?" She pulled out the note from inside the bunch of flowers. It was the exact same note she was reading a while ago.

"Ah, I got caught." He raised his two hands up in the air. Aoko raised an eyebrow. She didn't particularly care. Even if he looked a bit troubled. Not really. Not in the slightest.

Though she was KIND OF bothered, to be honest.

Fine! So she was curious by nature. She was a girl (first and foremost) after all. "Is anything the matter?"

His slightly gloomy state from a while ago vanished. _What the hell?_

Okaaaaaay. Like she'd buy THAT.

"Come in for some tea." She opened the door. Not it was his turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Tea?" He grinned.

She twitched. So she DIDN'T know how to make sweets or anything like the sort. She she's not much of a culinary artist that she can just whip up some new batch of hot baked goods in five minutes. "I was thinking you'd like that, but maybe not. I change my mind then."

"Ah. Then in that case I'll accept it gratefully. Though I still have to wonder, Ao-shi. Tea in this day and age?" He settled for entering the household. And Aoko intelligently remained silent. She knew when people are in these kinds of moods. And so she allowed him in. Even though it's her most hated KID, she knew he will not hurt her. Because it's in his nature not to.

Besides. She IS kinda worried.

Not that she was falling for him or anything.

He is Kaitou KID. That came first before anything else.

* * *

Conan wondered where 'Ao-neechan' went off to. When he's reached a proper decision on the "Which is better?" question, she had gone off to somewhere. Afterwards he heard some noise outside. Maybe she has another visitor?

"Does this mean ojou-san is interested in my well being?" The faint voices were slowly getting louder. Conan heard the soft click of a door being closed. And the thumping of feet coming to the room where he is in.

"No!" Aoko entered the room. Her face was slightly flushed. To the person behind her, it was (in fact) very attractive.

And it was a very cute shade of red, too.

"If you say so." Conan whirled around. He'd recognize that voice from anywhere. Why the heck is she bickering with him? Doesn't she know him? He smartly refrained from talking or from speaking of any suspicions he might have. Instead, he went over to her and jumped. "Aoko-neechan! Who's this guy?"

A large cough was heard from the person being talked about. Kaito felt that it was weird. Why was a small child in here? He hasn't seen the face yet, so he isn't really sure on why. Or how.

But when the kid leapt onto Aoko's arms, he saw the face peeking at him. "Me-megane-kun?!"

Conan promptly fell down from her hug. _Megane?! _He wasn't some bratty child, dammit. He's a Meitantei. Shouldn't KID label him with something more appropriate?! He's the only one who has been able to catch up to him that far in the whole world. What kind of nickname is MEGANE?!

"Well. Long time no see, KID." He fixed himself. Whatever. He'll still beat KID, anyway. KID, meanwhile, smirked. Well. SOMEONE's looking glum.

Aoko looked from one to the other. "You two know one another?"

* * *

A/N: Megane translates to Glasses. So Megane-kun makes him turn into some weird bookworm or such. Instead of the 'great tantei-sama' that he really is.

Fish Head: Eh?! No! What I mean is that anybody is okay as long as they can beta it! Solera-san was just asking something about the details on the editing so..

And yes, this side of Ayumi will be revealed to Aoko and Ran soon. After they meet, that is. Make them meet first. Ayumi's a lot more mature than she lets on. Though there were too many authors stereotyping her as the usual little girl so I guess they never noticed that ske actually knew about Mitsuhiko and Genta. And the fact that she notices stuff more than Ran does. (Ex: the fact that "Conan-kun wa Ran ga suki desu! Wakatteru desu!!")

The similarity in Ran and Aoko will show itself when you start wearing glasses. Or if your eyes go bonky. I originally thought she was Ran the first time I saw her. Later on I heard from neechan that Ran's characteristics were actually taken from Aoko's (or was it vice versa?). The only difference I'm able to see is the hair. Make them similar and you get twins.

Did you like the reaction of Kaito? xDD We love him, but he's too fun to mess with. Darn my sadistic urges.

Solera: You don't need to try if you really don't want to. ;; I'm not expecting it or anything. I just think my writing is too beginner-ish. I went through a series of college entrance exams a short while ago and my mind is still whirling. If you'd compare my writing of a few months ago to now, you'll see the difference. It KILLS.

Well. Expression? whistles I do not know what the heck you're talking about...


	7. Important Announcements

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: Gosho does not escape from his completely insufferable and uncontrollable life by the use of the internet. Does he?

* * *

Chapter 5: Important Announcements

Ginzo panted heavily. He leaned with his back to the side post. He made it in time.

And yet...

He actually did not want to leave Aoko to somebody else.

He knew before all else that he loved Aoko. Hell, he'd do _anything_ just for his Aoko to be happy. As happy as she can be. But before any of that, he relished the thought of her being safe more than her simple happiness.

Because he knew she can be happy. Even when he's not there.

So he himself decided he'd go as far as to go that far. No matter how far away she'd be. No matter how much he'll miss her. Just as long as he knew she will be far away from KID.

So he'd be willing to do this. Yes, she'd be away from the friends and family she's known since- well, forever. But even then, he knew KID is still in Japan at the moment. So if he gave her to some friend-any friend of his who lived in some other country, she'd be away from him.

And yet he still hesitated. Why can't there be some other way? Why can't she just stay in Japan and still be well-protected? There were other people (Nakamori knew THAT) who can give better protectin. And he'd still be close to her. He may even be able to visit her every once in a while if it was in Japan.

But since there is always a chance for KID to get close to her while in here, she should go.

Nakamori Ginzo walked forward to his house. No way he should stop now. Everything is for her sake. It's the best solution ever possible.

* * *

Aoko blinked. Her tea was still swirling around in the pot. Wait. What the heck is she doing here again?

A while ago she left them to get more...acquainted with each other. Yes. She'll use that phrase. She DID NOT leave the room because she felt embarrassed. She did not leave for she got scared of the consequences of her being there. Since it was really KID.

It was only then that it hit her fully.

She never actually treated him as KID. She always been assured of him because of some stupid thought that he'll never really be violent - it was against his nature to do so.

But seeing how serious Conan-kun was when faced with him made her feel dumb.

What the heck was she thinking?! KID is a notorious phantom thief who would do anything and everything to get what he wants. She seen his actions too many times to not know how he'd most probably just treat her attitude and her actions with the same incessantly foolhardy way he'd treated th Japan's top police. Or worse, just actlike she's one of his items. That he'd just throw her away or give her back to an 'owner' once she was stolen.

Or maybe it was just the fact that he actually used Kaito's face to get close to her. Maybe that's why she felt so _safe_ when he's around. Maybe it's the reason why she can't help but let her guard around him.

Because there was no _fr''in _possible way she'd ever do so otherwise.

...right?

She finished mixing the tea. Aoko headed back to the living room. But instead of normal taunting, she heard the peculiar non-normal detective versus thief squabble.

"Lupin!!"

"Holmes!!"

"Leblanc is the better writer!"

"No, it's Doyle!!"

"Well, Holmes has never actually succeeded in capturing him properly!"

"That's 'cause the author wished it!"

Aoko bounded into the room. They were fighting! No way she'd allow such things to happen while Tousan was away! If something broke, then who'll be responsible?!

Instead, the sight that greeted her turned her whole body into stone.

KID and Conan were childishly pulling the side of each other's mouths. They both turned to her. Meanwhile, Aoko froze.

She completely forgot about the fragile pieces of china she was holding. Time stopped. It fell to the ground.

She closed her eyes to prepare for the oncoming impact. Oh, hell. Maybe she'll reconsider that 'letting guard down' phrase, after all. Since it wasn't really 'letting her guard down'. No, it was more like 'inconsiderately and incompetently allowing such atrocities to happen while in the vicinity of her eyesight'. And it was more unforgivable than the earlier.

And her ears heard..._none._

_What the hell?_

She looked down to see both KID and Conan holding the fallen china on their hands. KID even had a teacup's handle stuck to his mouth.

And at that moment, Nakamori Ginzo entered the living room. He considered the picture. Aoko was standing just in front of him. She was wearing a skirt. And two very young and hormone-induced _boys_ were peering up at said skirt.

"Tadaima."

* * *

"For the last time, it was an accident." Everybody is not sitting down in the living room. While KID sat down on the floor, the rest sat down in the couches. One very fluffy cushion-y seat for everyone. Save KID. Who was sitting on the floor beside Aoko's seat.

Ginzo didn't know what to do. Well, he knew Aoko herself would agree with his decision. The problem lay with the person present while the conversation took place. Kuroba Kaito.

"Well, I guess it could be."He took one cup from the ones brought. There were three cups in total. One for him, one for the gaki, and one for Kaito-kun. Though where was Aoko's?

Wait. Never mind about tea. He had a serious discussion to give here.

"Aoko." His face went from puzzled to straight in a second. Aoko straightened herself. She felt that this talk wasn't their normal everyday father-to-daughter chats. Especially when he did this right in front of two guests.

"If you were given a chance to go away from all of this KID-nonsense, would you accept it?" Her expression tightened. Eh? _KID-nonsense?!_ But he'd never call them that way!

"Why?"And Tousan's emotions became clear. That wasn't a serious face. It bordered more on sad. He was feeling bad about something. But what? Did he get fired?

...because of her?

"If I said that you can go to a very far country, what would you do?" His face went back to unreadable. But she belonged here. She can't. _Won't_, she corrected herself.

For she will never leave and run away like some unfeeling bastard. She's just not like that.

"Does this mean I'm leaving?" She tried her best to not show anything from what she thought on the inside. She had to be strong. Tousan was able to do it, so why can't she?

"It all depends on whether you're willing or not, Aoko. But please understand." He didn't use a pleading voice. No. It was emotionless.

Aoko looked away. She turned her head to meet the bright blue eyes of the one who started it all.

KID whistled commentingly. And both of them jumped.

"In the end, it's all on Aoko. Right?" And Aoko's eyes widened. He had a point. She could just say no. She really did not want to leave for some other country. Not when things are now like this.

"But you must understand. If I won't be able to protect Aoko, then my job will be at risk this time." So that was why he was so serious. So she really had no choice. Well. It was nice living in here. Too bad she had to say goodbye. "O-"

"Chotto matte" A voice spoke up from nowhere. In his overly large chair, Conan stood up.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

A/N: Updated!! Sorry I wasn't able to finish this yesterday. I was too tired from everything to keep them up. Speaking of which, I'm still tired. I feel like I want to die. My hair. WaHAHA.

ziraulo: Actually, I'm internally frustrated. So I escape from everything by the internet. Though I'm telling you, these next two days I'm not going to update that speedily.

I'm going to be performing in some debut of my neechan. xDD

Wish me luck!!

Solera: Oooh, thanks for the fixes. I don't really have MS Word in this pc. So All I do is use notepad and edit it from the ff . net editor. We have spellcheck, but hey. Grammar.

We're the same age?! xDD W00t. Now I'm looking forward to this. Yoroshiku!!

Fish Head the 3rd and Co.: 00

To tell you the truth...

This is the LONGEST review I've ever received in my five years as a fanfic writer. cheers It's a new record!! I'm so happy!

Oh, and I've fixed the similarity/basing thing. Instead of being remarkably similar, she's only slightly similar. For some reason, I still mistake one for the other when I don't have my glasses on. Though the rant was gratefully accepted. Concrits are always welcome ;;

And since Conan saw her pic in a newspaper, he wouldn't really be able to distinguish them properly. So yeah. xDD

Chocolaty Taste: Yep, ff is kinda bonky these days. The editor doesn't even accept asterisks in the document itself. Kinda hard since my writing style gives off an exposure to many types of curses. And they're the types I like to hide with asterisks. But since it doesn't work, I end up using the same words for her curses. Nvm. I'll go weep now.

A/N: In truth, your reviews make me VERY happy. Maybe that's why I've been updating so fast? I've just had the WORST week ever. I got so many low scores in the quarterly test (not failing, just low). And a while ago I missed the bus for our class field trip. Meaning my classmates had fun in the Batangas Leisure Farm (and I live in Quezon city -sorry, non filipinos! you won't get it, I think. Uhmm... Imagine going to the next island for your quality education field trip and missing the boat) while I stayed at the school and made a book report. And it was all because I wasn't allowed to go home until my classmates return to the school. At 6 PM.

So the minute I arrived, I went straight to my room and put the jpop random player in full volume. I didn't wake up until 9:30.

So sorry for the late night update, guys! And I really appreciate them! Actually, the minute I saw the number of reviews, my good mood went back. My neechan was actually wondering a bit why I wasn't depressed or what. xDD


	8. New Acquaintances

Title: Heisei no Krarisu  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: KIDxAoko  
Summary: Aoko was positive KID will never notice her. After all, she is the daughter of THE Nakamori-keibu. Not even when she takes a leap forward in her anti-KID persistent ways. Not even when she ignores everything and everyone else to accomplish the mission "Please My Father". Apparently, she was wrong.

Disclaimer: Is it just me or does it not sound weird if some nameless fanfic writer suddenly announced they're the real owners of something so big as Conan? Especially if it's a girl. Not that I'm looking down on the female species, but it's kinda obvious a guy made Conan. Since the male characters have their personalities all whole and intact and the females are (still) debatable.

A/N: Ohmigosh!! -A WHOLE MONTH?! HOLY FxxxIN Sxxx-

Actually, my cousins were hogging the _family pc _ALL TO THEMSELVES. It's sooooo annoying. And then there's the fact that I never seem to renew this urge to update unless if I'm particularly stressed. Or bored. Or when we graduating students are in the most demanding moments of our high school lives - which means exams. Oh, yeeeees. Sweet, sweet torture. Under stress. That kind of thing will never be said unless if one was a masochist (which -safely enough- can be used to descibe me. I just LOVE being different. x3)

And I'm REALLY SORRY for the LATE (um...understatement of the year. Yeah.) update. But hey! After the exams, we had our school festival, then the foundation day, then the family day, then our project completion weekends (projects: Investigatory, the English play - I was a scriptwriter!- and the reports for the OTHER subjects we were taking). And I just had my birthday. October 11. I'm sixteen now!! xDD Wahahahaha.

And after that I transferred to another anime (Eyeshield 21. I know, it's a bit old, but I wasn't able to resist. Blame a best friend for getting me addicted to it at the worst timing ever). I was in love with the pairing Hirumamo that I forgot all about my other fics. Speaking of which, I promised my best friend a really nice fic I'm supposed to write. Ah, well. Leaving that aside...

* * *

Chapter 6: New Acquaintances

Ran didn't know what to expect. Professor Agasa had sent her this call before about Conan staying somewhere else (it WAS the first day of winter vacation, after all). And so, she didn't foretell the fact that he would be returning (early) with some (well, not unwanted) _surprising_ new guests.

_No, not guests._ Ran reiterated her previously unguarded statement. Ran knew who the girl was. She's that person on the news. And apparently, Conan-kun thought it nice (oh, how cute. He's soooo innocent) to invite them. _For just a while, Ran-neechan._ That's what he said.

Yes. THAT was what he said.

So how the heck was she to know that this girl was actually the daughter of the feared Nakamori-keibu, who drove her father to tears at just the mere mention of the name?

Oh, nooooooo. She did NOT expect that. Therefore, she would not know how the heck she would be able to survive with getting this girl to share her bed and (hey, it wasn't so bad. Ran needed some female accompaniment. Since Sonoko is going away for a week to her grandparents' winter ball. She wanted to get more 'acquainted' with the other male members of her dearest grandmother's popularity circle) getting to let her be close enough that Aoko (that WAS her name, wasn't it?) wouldn't mind that the karate inter-school and Kanto region championship finalist (ahem) guarded her (and still look like some girl friend who was just with her at the time).

It appears that Conan-kun had suggested something to Nakamori-keibu. Which is to just tell Aoko that she's to stay for the entirety of her vacation in the Mouri household. That would give them some time to plan another way to drive KID away from his daughter. That sweet boy. He did not really intend to do so, right? Yep. None of it was intentional, in any case. Even though Conan has this uncanny ability to project the splitting image of Shinichi in a few cases (right, bad pun. I get it.) he could never have really known the trouble it would lead them to, right?

Or he could just have used this as some sort of revenge against her father for not letting him join the soccer world cup finals which the great Mouri-tantei somehow procured tickets to.

So he could NEVER have known that his _unintentional_ invitation would give him something nearly equivalent to a heart attack, right? His heart could be failing. What with all his drinking and all.

Since he really respected Nakamori-keibu. But he just didn't know how to show it. Since at the same time, Kogorou Mouri also FEARED the damn guy.

Ah, well. If worst comes to worst (which meant KID appearing) she's be there to renew her father's name. Yeah! For her father!!

But for some reason, that last thought made her completely lose all the remaining will she had left in her.

* * *

Oh, fxxx.

Might as well curse now, since she's now convinced all the deities watching over her were only there to make her life worse. She could run for the Worsest Life award or something. (Was that even a word?)

Well. She could make the best of the situation. At least KID won't try going near this time. It seems that the girl she was staying with is a karate champion or something. That sounded cool. Maybe she should try learning some?

Yeah. And by the time she went back, Kaito wouldn't know what hit him. Both figuratively and literally. She suppressed a snigger.

The house wasn't really that big. It was more of an office on the outside. She blinked at the fading paint on the window. So this is the house of a Meitantei? How... simple. She did not expect this. Surely someone like him could already afford a bigger house?

Or maybe her imagination was just playing circles around her head. Now she wondered on whether they can afford having another person occupy the house. Since Conan-kun mentioned them having trouble with only HIM as a house guest.

And with KID playing around her, she didn't really know how to deal with anything anymore. Just accept what life gives to you and then you can deal with it in any way you would like, as a certain someone mentioned to her before.

So she might as well cope with that constantly on her mind.

Aoko sighed. What the hell had KID dropped her into? When she got her hands on him, she'll make sure he will regret it. In the most satisfying way possible.

Meanwhile, she will just try to get used to the idea of living with these (not so) weird people.

Besides, What else could go wrong?

* * *

KID stood in a lamppost not so far away from the Mouri household. Of course, wearing his full costume. The great KID will always put himself in the most (in)conspicuous way he can. Also, the position and place were VERY convenient for one (like him) to spy on these _very nice_ people who _so_ kindly (as Ginzo all but mentioned before) allowed his (uh-what?) paramour (I... guess?) to stay for a while. As protection. From KID.

Who was in no trouble at all trying to reach her. Not really. Never. He'll never admit that albeit the very sweet disposition there was the small fact that a certain Ran Mouri will name him as the KID at once the minute she recognizes the similarity to that person just beside her. He won't take his chances. No matter how good they are.

Because each and every one of the hands lady luck gives him always seem to go useless at the mere appearance of his dearest rival.

So how to infiltrate this mansion?

KID scratched the back of his head. That jewel better be the best steal he's ever had. Or else.

* * *

A/N: Satisfied? Or not. I know, i know. My writing is deteriorating a bit. Schoolwork's getting to me. Blame teh school. I know you want to. xD Since everybody else does.

Oh, yeah. To the people who review, I won't be able to reply anymore. I won't have the time and does not allow reply-ing using fics, so.... xP

TT_TT I still love them, though!! Don't worry!!! I won't desert you!!!


End file.
